


To Love a Book

by Rhov



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, Tearjerker, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairy tale loves existed only on pages. For Lucy Heartfilia, so did her love for Natsu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love a Book

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [FT-Angst-Week](http://ft-angst-week.tumblr.com/).

Lucy held the book tightly to her chest. It was by far her favorite book. She pulled it out every day. She kept it on a special display, not crammed together with all of her other books. No, this book had a place of honor.

She … _loved_ it, more than anything. She knew he was in there, his spirit, his essence, everything that was him.

The Book of E.N.D.

She hugged it, wondering if he could feel her, hear her, if some part of him was still conscious somehow. Her tears fell onto the cover.

"Natsu," she whispered in a pain that went beyond her heart, agony that sank into her soul.

She never got to tell him how she felt. She never even got to say goodbye.

A ghostly hand laid upon her shoulder, unknown to Lucy. Green eyes looked at her in sadness. He wished he could comfort her like he used to do. He wished he could at least speak, somehow let her know he was right here, and he would always be beside her. So long as that book existed, he existed.

" _Lucy_ ," he thought, unable to say anything.

He was happy to finally find out she felt for him as deeply as he felt for her. Still, he almost wished they had followed his desperate demands to destroy the book. It had practically been his last request. Destroy it! Then at least she would be free. He would not be forced to see her like this.

Why did this have to happen to them?

Why did they both have to fall in love?

Why had he never figured it out until it was too late, not until the end?

Lucy knew it was probably useless. Still, through tears, she kissed the book.

Natsu touched his cheek. What happened to his book happened to him.

"I wish you were here."

_I am, Lucy._

"I wish I could tell you."

_I heard it all. Everything._

"Maybe it's stupid, to love a book."

_It's not just a book._

"But … it's not just a book."

_It's me, Lucy! I'm here._

"It's you," she smiled sadly. "When I hold it, I feel like you're here."

_I am! Always._

"I'll keep this book with me, Natsu." She hugged the book again and whispered against the beaten brown cover. "Always." She gave it another kiss.

Natsu blushed, feeling her kisses, her embraces, feeling everything she did.

Was it just her, or did the book feel … warmer?

Fairy tale loves existed only on pages. For Lucy Heartfilia, so did her love for Natsu.


End file.
